


Fairy Folly

by ElviannaFairy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Clash, F/M, Folly - Freeform, Gags, Guilds, Humor, Music, Pranks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElviannaFairy/pseuds/ElviannaFairy
Summary: Bah ... For delusions, clashes, jokes or shit jokes,Welcome to this Fairy Folly because you will be served!Because after all, that's our fairies!Signed: The Mages of Fairy Tail and others.





	1. Go Luce / Lucy Push !

In a hospital...

Natsu: Go Luce push!

Lucy: You think .. Ah ... What ... It's ... Easy ... I ... DO ... This ... What ... Ah ... I ... Can. ..

Natsu: Come on, we're almost brave!

Lucy: Can you ... Ah ... Speak ...

Natsu: But yet it's easy I find!

Lucy: It's ... Not ... Ah ... You ... Who ... Has ... Worn that ... All ... Ah ... Alone ... This ... Hint ... during 9 ... ah ... month ...

Natsu: Do not worry!

Lucy: Easy to ... Say for ... Ah ... you men!

Happy: But Lucy does not worry Carla is here too, it goes quickly! Go Lucy push there is almost gone!

Lucy: The next ... Ah ... Times ... You'll see!

Natsu: Bravo Lucy it's good it's here!

Happy: Hai!

Lucy: Next year you will carry the freezer and push it to the inside of the hospital once you've finished the job, as well as going to this mini-van! Me, I have my slap! I understand why Carla said she would not do it anymore!

Natsu: At the same time, you chose to volunteer by selling ice cream for the hospital in a minivan for 9 months!

Happy: And they did not have the jewels to replace it because it is broken and you had to carry the magic freezer of the hospital because there was no place to put it in the minivan!

Happy: Natsu married you a crazy woman!

Natsu: Yeah I know!

Lucy: Repeat a little? * will have black *

Natsu and Happy: No nothing! ^^ '


	2. The Parrot effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is the Fullbuster day when Juvia leaves Gray and their son Storm together, that the little one is only 3 years old and likes to repeat ?

At Fullbuster

Juvia: Gray tonight Juvia goes out with the girls ! You can keep Storm during this time !

(I specify that Storm is only 3 years old!)

Gray (on a part of Call Of Duty 4 with Natsu, Gajeel and Gerald by Webcam): Yeah yeah ...

Juvia: Juvia returns at 8:00 pm Bye! * kissing Gray *

A few minutes later...

Gray loses against Gerald ...

Gray * talking to his controller *: Put *** shit! Go fuck ** ta ra ** dirty bitch! I'm going to fuck your mother!

A few hours later ... 8:00 pm: The Return of Juvia ...

Juvia: Juvia is back! So what are we saying to mom?

Storm: Go fuck ** your ra ** dirty bitch! I'm going to fuck your mother!

Juvia: Storm ?!

Storm: Put *** of shit!

Juvia: GRAY FULLBUSTER !!!!!!!


	3. Very Ladle ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 'normal' day at the Redfox

At the Redfox

Levy had just returned earlier because his yoga class was canceled ...

Levy: Gajeel, Emma, Gale, I came back sooner!

As no one answered, Levy went into the living room and saw his children in front of the TV, but no trace of Gajeel.

She went down to the basement as she thought she heard the noise from there. But what happened to her, paralyzed her ....

Levy: AH HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! (No how the scream ok? XD)

.

.

.

.

Someone was dressed in black overalls, sunglasses and a choker that did not suit him at all. He wore a crimson green wig that was horrible.

It looked like Pedobear ...

And she listened, sang and danced exactly on ...

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9bZkp7q19f0

.

.

.

Levy: Wait a second!

She looked more closely ...

Levy: G-G-GAJEEL! O-O

Gajeel: Hi Levy! ^^ '

Levy: Very weird ... Can you explain that to me?

Gajeel: Euuuuuuh ......

Levy: So?

Gajeel: Oh look Emma and Gale are here! he said, pointing at something.

Levy: Oh good? , turn your head.

Gajeel: SHOUBIDOUWAAAA!

Gajeel threw a ball of smoke and on those words disappeared ...

.

.

.

Levy: What the fuck? But with what did I get married and have children? ... O-O

Emma and Gale arrive in the room.

Emma and Gale: Very Ladle ...


	4. Gadzelle

Message between Gajeel and Natsu

Steel_Dragon & Fire_Dragon

_ Hey Gajeel!

_ What is the salamander ?

_ I did not know you were a gazelle ...

_ But what are you saying ?

_ Well that ...

* shows a picture of gazelle with Gajeel's head on it *

_ Uh ... Nah I'm not a gazelle guy ...

_ Are you sure you do not like gazelles ?

_ I think ... What ... Uh ... I do not know ...

_ Ah ok ... Gadzelle !


	5. Bb ?

Message between Mira and Laxus

A_Cupidevil & Pikachu_Laxus_Pilaxus

_ Hey Laxus, my love!

_ I know you ! What do you want Mira ?

_ Taking on the fact! I have a question to ask you ! ^ - ^

_ What is it ?

_ Do you want a bb ?

_ A WHAT ?! O-O

_ Bah a bb, so you want some?

_ Yes, but Mira I'm not ready yet! Can you wait a little longer, please? ° - °

_ Uh ... Honey, are you sure you're ok? Because here I do not understand at all what are you talking about?

_ Uh ... I have to admit that I neither understand anything anymore ... What did you mean? ^^ '

_ I said if you want a bb ?

_ What does that mean already? ^^ '

_ WHAT? You forgot ?

_ Yeah ... ^^ '

_ I asked you if you want a bb ?

_ It's all new magic artifact Bb = Squall

_ Ah ... Ok ... * very slow understanding for Laxus *

_ Do you want a bb for your chips?

_ Yeah please.

_ I wonder how I fell in love with such a man! * sigh * -_-

_ Hey !

_ There's only truth that hurts! If not, what did you want to say earlier?

_ Nothing ... Nothing ... Tkt! ^^ '


	6. Banana In Slip

On a Cafe Terrace

Waiter: What do you want sir? Have you made your choice ?

Gray: Yes I would like a banana in slip please!

Waiter: You want a banana splite (I do not know how it's written!) Is that it?

Gray: NAN I said a banana in underwear!

Waiter: Sir, it's banana splite.

Gray: Nah I'm sure it's banana in slip!

Waiter: Sir, I assure you it's banana splite!

Gray: NAN is BANANA IN SLIP I tell you and not your banana thing owl cool, you're not looking too much at the Minions! HEY THE PEOPLE, IT SPEAKS LIKE THE MINIONS, IT LOOKS TOO MUCH, MOCK AND WITCHING AND I SAY IT HAS ALL THE MINIONS DVD!

People watch it in "Wesh is a thing that does not go well with this guy!" or "Starfoullah, he is chelou that one!".

Server * facepalm *: It's good sir! I'm going to serve you your banana splite! ^^ '

Once the server away, Gray crit:

Gray: For the last time, it's ... BANANA IN SLIP! * Whispers * Nan, but I commend you the people who look too much at the minions like him do not even know what they say! *sigh*


	7. Gay

Group Message

Ice_Boy, Wizard_Knight, _King_Of_Devils_Dragons

_ Gray?

_ Yes ?

_ I know why you're pushing Juvia! My poor child!

_ Uh ... Ok ... And why?

_ Because ! Lord of God, I found the riddle of your name!

_ And what is it ?

_You are Gay, my dear Gray!

_ Uh no ... I'm not!

_ My child, you can tell us everything you know! We are your friends we will not judge you!

_ But-

Oh, I made a rhyme!

_ But-

_ Oh shame Icicle got spoiled by Erza! 


	8. Tacos

In dedication to a friend on Wattpad

Message between Wendy and Sherria

Heavenly_Dragon & _Pretty_God_Slayer_

_ Hello

_ Hello

_ It's okay ?

_ Yeah, and you ?

_ OK. What are you doing, Dydy?

_ I eat.

_ Ah oki so I leave you! ^^

30 minutes later...

_ Hey. What are you doing ?

_ I eat.

20 minutes later ...

_ What are you doing ?

_ I eat.

_ AGAIN ?!

_ Well yeah. Food is life! Do you understand?

_ Uh ... Yeah ... What are you eating?

_ Tacos. #My life

_ Oh cool! You pass me?

_ Nope.

_ T ^ T

_ * eat his tacos *

_ Dydy I have a question!

_ What?

_ If you had to save the life of one of us, who would you choose? Me or Your Tacos?

_ Bah it's easy ...

.

.

.

.  
_ My tacos! Are you sure it's going well for you?

_ Jûre? T ^ T

_ Wallah brother!

_ I am a girl ...

_ I do not care. My tacos at least they have no sex!

_ Bah ...

_ What?

_ Nope. Nothing....


	9. I adore you

Sting & Yukino

The_Beautiful_Kight and _PrettySpirit_

_ Sting?

_Yeah?

_You know why I adore you? 


	10. ❤ Favorite Moments

Between Wendy & Romeo

Heavenly_Dragon and Magic_Of_Fire

_ Wendy?

_ Yeah, what?

_ My favorite moments are when you cut your hair!

_ Oh. Et tu sais c'est quoi les miens ?

_ Non, lesquels ?

_ Ceux où tu te la ferme.❤

_ 


	11. I love you

Happy & Carla

Between Love_Fish_And_Carla and _Cat_Tea_

_ Carla ...

_ Yes ? 


	12. First sentences

At Fullbuster

Juvia is about to go shopping but before she leaves, she tells her husband, Gray Fullbuster:

Juvia: Gray, Juvia goes shopping so Juvia would like you to watch our son, he's only 10 months old and Juvia is scared ...

Gray does not listen to a word, too focused on watching a football match on TV.

Gray: Yeah, yeah ...

When the match ends and Juvia finishes speaking, Gray finally turns to his wife.

Juvia: Okay! With that, Juvia leaves! she said, smiling before leaving.

Gray starting to realize that Juvia told him something is panicking.

Gray: Whore! I did not listen to one of what she said! If she finds out, I'm good for the morgue!

As he looks for what his wife said, he does not notice that Storm, their son, has woken up.

The toddler who sees that his mother is absent, takes the opportunity to crawl to the kitchen to find food. He notices the pot of melted ice cream for babies when they open the refrigerator with refrigerated space to keep the taste of it.

Unfortunately for him, the cooling space is too high for him.

He leaves the fridge open and the water starts to melt and spread on the floor.

He still decides to climb on a child's chair and then on the table. But that's not enough, being too small, he climbs on the counter and approaches the refrigerator standing next to it and reaches out to try to take the ice pot but it is a false maniple, making a bowl made crystal and starts falling off the counter.

Hearing some noise from the kitchen, Gray decides to run to the kitchen. Upon entering, he sees Storm breaking a salad bowl costing the skin of the buttocks according to him, seeing that the child will fall, he advances to catch up with his fall.

He pauses Storm on one of the children's chairs before picking up a broom to clean but trying to repair the damage, he stumbles over broken glass, standing at the counter because of his previous fall, he decides to move towards the fridge but on the way, he slips on the water evacuate from it, leaving his clothes abandoned because he undressed unconsciously.

Dringggg !!!!!

That sound, Gray knows, is the bell. Juvia is back and it will bleed for him, he feels it.

Juvia: Juvia is back!

Storm, who recognizes his mother's voice, walks to the front door and crawls to the feet of his mother. She bends down and takes the baby in her arms to carry it.

Juvia: Did Storm have a good day?

Storm: Da!

Juvia: So what did Storm do today?

Storm: Mo ya joujou with a po of glagla! Daddy's cooking him! (I played with a pot of ice cream!) Dad made a lot of blunders in the kitchen!

Juvia: Ohhhh ... you finally said your first sentences! she said tenderly.

...

...

...

She is moved by her son until she discovers the meaning of the sentence ...

Juvia: Wait ... WHAT? GRAY REGINALD DONALD FULLBUSTER COME HERE IMMEDIATELY, NOT A TARIFFLET!

Ellipse of 10 minutes

Elvi who is encrusted with the Fullbuster: At this moment dear viewers, we are attending a race between Gray and Juvia Fullbuster! R.I.P. Gray

Happy: And that's the end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not funny, I'll catch up later! xD


	13. Luxury is not luxe

Iron_Dragon & Pilaxus

Gajeel and Luxus

_ Hey Luxus!

_ What bits of funerals?

_ Do you know why your parents did not call you Luxe?

_ Because it sucks.

_ Nope. Because you were not luxurious enough for that.

_ ....

 

PS: It will teach you not to use my stuff to make the steel lamps that you only use to make Pikachu's "Attack Enlightenment".

Dedication with 2 fics on Wattpad


	14. Iron apples

We are currently in a very chic restaurant with Gajeel and Levy. A waiter comes to their table and asks them:

Waiter: Hello, can I take your orders?

Levy: Yes, for me it will be carbonara legs, please! she smiles.

Waiter: And for sir?

Gajeel: Iron apples.

Waiter: You probably want to say "potatoes" sir?

Gajeel: Nan you're sick of you! Why I go eat something made with dirt is disgusting! I said I wanted apples!

Waiter: So what you want are potatoes?

Gajeel: Wesh, bro? Are you deaf or what? I said apples!

Levy: Gajeel! Be more polite!

The waiter seemed relieved by the presence of Levy ...

...

...

...

 

Levy: Now can you bring him his iron potatoes?

But she quickly fell back in her esteem.

Waiter: * sigh * Okay I'll bring him his potatoes ... he says starting to walk away.

Gajeel: It's "potatoes" fooled and I want them cold and hard, I want quality ok?!

Levy: GAJEEL ?!

Waiter: Well sir! he said exasperated before moving away for good.

Gajeel: That's it Transformers! Say hello to Optimus Prime on my behalf!

Thoughts of Gajeel: What mental retardation that one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what part of Fairy Folly does this look like, do you think?

**Author's Note:**

> So who had believed ? * face of innuendo *


End file.
